<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ye merry gentlemen by Bill_Longbow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272857">Ye merry gentlemen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow'>Bill_Longbow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE FLUFF, Avengers Family, Bickering, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing, puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the cold of New York City winter is triggering to both Steve and Bucky, they spend the cold months in the tropics. Lots of fluff ensues. Lots. Bring a toothbrush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ye merry gentlemen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/gifts">PinkGold</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Christmas fic in May? Yes indeed! I was feeling like writing something fluffy, and the lovely Pinkgoldangel gave the perfect prompt:</p><p>The boys go spend the holidays in the Southern Hemisphere cause they know the ice triggers Steve, even though the man never admits. I want them celebrating Christmas in a beach while drinking lemonades and eating corn and laughing under the warm sun. They have a very merry Chrstimas and a nice new year under the AC cause its too hot outside, but damn the view from their hotel room is beautiful, tropical and alive. Tony knows it also helps Bucky relax. Winter and snow remind him of the years training to be the winter soldier and even though his reaction to the ice and cold is not as bad as Steve’s, Tony hates seeing his bfs sad and on edge.</p><p>Cheered on by the lovely <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/">Wini</a> and cheered and betaed by the incredible <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_wyr/">Skye</a>, thank you guys!</p><p>It turned out way longer than I intended, mainly because they just wouldn't stop bickering and get on with the scene. So I hope you enjoy some extremely fluffy established Stuckony!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>November 22nd</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up, wake up, rise and shine, sunshine,” Tony not quite yells, but still is obnoxiously loud in what should’ve been the quiet tranquility of early morning. </p><p>“Suck it, Stark,” Bucky mutters against the silky fabric of his pillow and pulls his blanket higher over his ears. Whatever has gotten into Tony can wait until after sunrise. It’s bad enough his personal heater is out jogging, he can’t handle his personal teddy bear being out and about as well. </p><p>“Nah ah, Buckaroo. Sucking is a special treat for boys who listen, on top of a special surprise I may or may not have planned already.”</p><p>Damnit. Bucky can hear the smirk even from the confines of his blanket burrito. Tony knows Bucky can’t stand secrets and surprises, detests them on a visceral level, so it must be something mighty special for him to dangle it like a carrot in front of Bucky like this. He pulls the blanket down and directs the full force of his Winter Soldier glare at Tony, but the bastard doesn’t even blink. And how does Bucky get to stay indignant and grumpy when Tony smiles so sweetly and gently wipes the hair away from Bucky’s face?</p><p>“We are going on a trip,” Tony says, his voice as sweet as his smile. </p><p>“Why?” Bucky can’t say he hates trips, per se, but he does not care for going out in winter and prefers the comfort of their own home, or bed even if he can get away with it.</p><p>“Because, dear cranky cupcake, we haven’t had a proper holiday with just the three of us since we’ve gotten together, and I aim to rectify that as of tomorrow.”</p><p>“Why?” Bucky reiterates his question, drawing out the syllable. They can’t go on holiday, they need to save the world and shit.</p><p>Tony slumps and suddenly looks smaller and older, and dammit, if Bucky wasn’t weak for the happy smile he sure is weak for this. Weak and worried. And a tad bit murdery. Whoever made his boyfriend look like this sure will wish they hadn’t.</p><p>“Okay,” Tony sighs, and smiles sadly at Bucky. “This is a thing I should’ve done last year, but I was too busy with that merger and then that idiot who tried to take over New York with giant snowmen, but that’s no excuse--</p><p>“Doll, spit it out,” Bucky interrupts, putting a hand on Tony’s forearm to soothe his dumb genius. He knows if he wants to punch the ones making his boyfriend ramble like this he needs to invent a time machine or dig up a grave. Fucking Howard and his stupid moustache. </p><p>“You hate the cold. You both do. Steve maybe even more than you. I own several estates in the southern hemisphere, we have a quinjet, we have JARVIS. There really is no reason for us to stay here where it’s 30 degrees in winter, at best, and I should’ve moved us to a better climate as soon as I--”</p><p>Bucky pushes into Tony’s space and shuts him up by kissing him, a tried and tested method. “You know what happens when you beat yourself up over shit like this,” he says when he pulls back, and tries to adopt a stern voice, but Tony all sad in the early morning makes him soft. </p><p>He sees Tony wants to protest, but has learned by now Bucky doesn't take kindly to that, and nods instead. In an instant he throws off his sad demeanour and smiles brightly again, and Bucky hasn't figured out yet if Tony is even aware of all of his masks. </p><p>"So. Holiday. You, me and Steve, sandy beaches, pina coladas, no clothes; waddaya say?"</p><p>"No clothes, huh? Is that sanitary?" Bucky grins and lets himself fall backwards on the bed, pulling Tony on top of him. "With all the food and sand and stuff?"</p><p>He loves the grin Tony gives him, an honest and mischievous one now. “Very unsanitary. I’ll make it a point to break as many health and safety codes as I can during our stay.”</p><p>“I’m not gonna save ya from mother hen Stevie,” Bucky grins back, looking up lazily at his boyfriend. This is much more like the way he wants to wake up, with the weight of one of his lovers on top of him.</p><p>“Tsk. You’re way worse. Have you ever seen Steven eat?” Tony rolls his eyes and pulls a disgusted face he can’t hold for too long before breaking out in a happy smile again. “So, you’re on board?” </p><p>“Baby, home is where you are, of course I’m on board,” Bucky answers, wrapping his arms tightly around his genius.</p><p>“You can’t just... say stuff like that, Bucky, I have a heart condition.”</p><p>“Can and will,” Bucky threatens, and pulls Tony into a kiss. Fucking finally a real kiss, but when he lets his hands stray too far south Tony swats them away and pulls back.</p><p>“Get dressed, Barnacle, hop to it. Sexy times are island times. Or maybe plane times. But no nooky before we’re on our way. I want to surprise Steve and you need to help.”</p><p>Bucky sighs but sits up and holds out his hand for the coffee Tony put on the nightstand when he woke up Bucky at this ungodly hour. But only because surprising Steve is one of the most gratifying things in the universe. Kid of the Great Depression, Steve always, always lights up like a Christmas tree, unable to believe his luck anyone would want to gift him something. (Surprising Tony is a whole other can of worms. Fucking Howard.) </p><p>"But only because you promised no clothes," Bucky mutters into his cup, and awkwardly shuffles out of his blankets while inhaling the coffee. </p><p>"Good boy. I'll do art, books and toiletries, you do clothes, shoes and toys." At the last word Tony's voice drops lower and when Bucky looks up from his coffee it's to a saucy wink. "Happy will intercept him in T minus 15 minutes so we're on a tight schedule."</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I get it, but the second the fasten seatbelts sign is off, so are our clothes.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The way Steve's face morphs from concern into surprise into radiant joy when he sees them waiting for him is worth getting up a fuck o'clock in the morning. On top of packing their suitcases, Tony made them dress up in Hawaiian shirts, complete with sunglasses and Panama hats. When Bucky drew the line at bermudas Tony pushed an inflatable crocodile under his arm. </p><p>"Pool party, fellas?" Steve asks with a happy grin as he unfolds himself from the backseat of the sedan. Even after years of getting to know this new body, even if Steve will always remain Stevie to him, it's still a sight to behold when Captain America straightens to his full height. But Tony had been very strict about the no sex thing, so Bucky merely tips his hat and waves his crocodile. </p><p>"Would you be amenable to a three person pool party, Captain?" Tony asks lavisciously, stepping forward as he lifts his sunglasses.</p><p>"Does this include a three person shower first?" Steve answers with a cheeky smile, which again transforms back into a frown when he notices Happy does not saunter over to the driver's office, but to the elevator where three suitcases, two overnight bags, the suitcase armour, and various plastic bags stand ready to be transported to one of the cars. (Bucky was frankly amazed at the amount of shit Tony managed to pack in a span of fifteen minutes, and appalled at how much of this was clothing.)</p><p>"Are you… do you need to go away on business, Tony darling?" Steve asks, his honest face briefly showing how disappointed he is before schooling into something neutral. </p><p>"No no no, Steviekins, no long faces," Tony chides him, going over to cup Steve's face, who does a piss poor job of hiding his disappointment. (It's the puppy eyes. Tony's are just as bad, but Bucky tries to maintain he's immune. He's not. Puppy eyes of sadness eat away at his soul.)</p><p>"We are going away. All three of us. So, back into the car with you. Planes don’t wait, and all that. Well, they do for me, and for you, but you get my drift.” Tony pushes Steve back into the car as he rambles, a feat he only manages because Steve lets him of course. Bucky hurries over to the other side of the car and enters, trapping Steve in between the two of them on the backseat.</p><p>“What’s going on?” he asks, taking the crocodile Bucky pushes into his hands like it’s just another thing. And of course in the superhero lifestyle holding a huge inflatable crocodile in your lap after your morning run doesn’t even register on the weird-o-meter. </p><p>Instead of answering, Tony pulls a tablet from the front seat pocket and fiddles with it before handing it over to Steve.</p><p>“Pirate Cay?” Steve reads and looks up at Tony, and Bucky suspects he acts dumber than he actually is, but like how Bucky and Tony know Steve loves surprises, Bucky and Steve know Tony loves to explain things. </p><p>“Pirate Cay,” Tony confirms, “isn’t it great? I had to buy it when I saw the name, I mean, come on, you just can’t not, can you? No, you can’t. At least not twenty two year old me. Had one huge party over there and then kinda forgot about it? But after the Malibu mansion was destroyed I perused through all my property and decided to build a little thing there."</p><p>He beams at Steve, and Bucky wants to go back in time to hug twenty two year old Tony, because he's one hundred and twenty percent sure that kid would've rather gone treasure hunting than spending thousands on a party he only enjoyed cause he was wasted.</p><p>"Please tell me there's booty to be had over yonder," Steve interrupts Bucky's thoughts with the worst pirate accent in the history of bad accents, but it makes Tony smile even brighter. </p><p>"Lots of booty, what do you take me for? There are very strict no clothing zones, over yonder," he repeats Steve's words with a wink. </p><p>Happy is done loading, and climbs into the front of the car. "Everyone got their wooden legs and sables ready?" he jokes, grinning at them in the rear view mirror. </p><p>"Aye aye, Happy," Tony grins back, and Bucky vows to bury at least one mock treasure on the island for a scavenger hunt. "Let's cast off!"</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>November 27th</p><p> </p><p>If anyone thinks Captain America is driven by duty and humility, they're only partly right. Captain America turns out to be perfectly amenable to wait out the next call to assemble while floating butt naked on a giant inflatable unicorn, sipping fresh lemonade he insists on calling a virgin caipirinha. </p><p>Bucky watches from his sunbed as Tony drifts closer to Steve on his pink glazed donut floaty, propelled by lazily flapping his feet in the water. Just before he would've collided backwards against the unicorn, Steve reaches out to turn the donut until Tony is facing him, and the way they smile at each other makes Bucky feel warmer than the Bahama sun ever could. </p><p>The Bahama sun is hella nice too, though. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>December 1st</p><p> </p><p>They step back together to look at their handiwork. Bucky’s hand automatically wraps around Steve’s when it nudges him, and he knows Steve’s other hand will hold Tony’s. A warm evening breeze plays with Bucky’s hair, and the air is filled with the fragrance of jasmine. The cacophony of bird song has died down with the setting sun, making way for calls from the nocturnal creatures in the jungle behind them.</p><p>If Bucky closes his eyes he can easily imagine himself on a summer holiday, but when he opens them it’s to the sight of Pirate Cay Mansion lit up with a thousand fairy lights. The huge Gumbo limbo tree out front is decorated with silver balls that reflect the lights in a fairy like display, and there’s even an inflatable Santa with his reindeer on the roof of the mansion.</p><p>It’s as Christmassy as a tropical mansion can possibly look, and Bucky adores how it turned both his lovers into excited little boys. </p><p>It's been ten days since they've travelled here, and the difference in them all is palpable. Tony still has meetings for SI, and still tinkers in his fully functional lab overlooking the ocean. Steve and Bucky still stay in contact with Coulson and oversee threats analyses, and Steve still has staring contests with Fury over SHIELD policies. But they're all more… relaxed while doing it. </p><p>Living on a diet of sun, fresh tropical fruit, and obscene amounts of blowjobs is agreeing with them. </p><p>Bucky squeezes Steve's hand and Steve turns to beam at Bucky. “Think Santa can see this from the sky?” he grins, looking young and mischievous and all things Steve Rogers should look like. </p><p>“I’m not sure you’ve been a good boy, Steviekins,” Tony smirks, looking around Steve to wink at Bucky. </p><p>Steve does that full body laugh which was already adorable when he was pocket sized, and still is now that he towers over everyone. “I know I haven’t.” He wiggles his eyebrows in the most obnoxious way and motions with his head towards the mansion. “Wanna put more strikes on my naughty list together?”</p><p>Tony’s answering giggle is as adorable as Steve’s laugh, and it makes Bucky forgive Steve’s terrible pun in a heartbeat.</p><p>“Last one inside is a rotten tomato,” Bucky yells and jumps forward, erupting in laughter when behind him come cries of “cheater!” and “you’re worse than Rogers!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>December 3rd</p><p> </p><p>“Can you guys not do that?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Steve fixes them with an unimpressed glare, but Bucky’s even less impressed. “Who even tries to draw in a fucking hammock?”</p><p>“A family hammock,” Tony adds, kicking his legs lazily. </p><p>“A hammock, not a swing,” Steve rectifies, frowning in concentration at the beach, or the sea, or whatever caught his fancy.</p><p>“A fucking hammock,” Bucky insists, wondering when his boyfriends will get on with the program. </p><p>“Ow.” Tony swats at the mosquito that just bit his calf. Any more and he’ll resemble a raisin bun. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Steve asks and looks up in concern. “We shoulda bought that herb mixture the lady on the road wanted to sell us.”</p><p>“We’re not fighting mosquitos by making me smell like a graveyard, Steven.” Tony rolls his eyes, but rubs the offended spot.</p><p>“I’ve asked J to send us lemongrass,” Bucky says, “and those candles and a bugzapper.”</p><p>“Lemongrass as in curry lemongrass?” Steve asks, adding lines to his paper.</p><p>“Lemongrass as in big ass plants for here, on the patio. So we can work on the Mayasutra in peace.”</p><p>Both Tony and Steve look up at this statement, Tony with a grin and Steve with a squint.</p><p>“You found it!” Tony exclaims happily, “I wondered how long it would take one of you.”</p><p>“Mayasutra as in sutra for the mayas?” Steve asks, finally putting down his book and pencil.</p><p>“Exactly, our <em>fucking</em> hammock,” Bucky smirks.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>December 6th</p><p> </p><p>“Anna, Elsa, can one of you please explain to me why there’s a pile of dead trees on our front lawn?” Tony frowns at the sight while sipping his third morning coffee. He’s looking delectable, his tanned skin offset by a white linen suit. </p><p>Bucky shares a smile with Steve over their fruit - pineapple for Steve, mango and banana for Bucky - and winks. “What pile of dead trees?” Bucky asks, voice as innocent as he can pitch it. </p><p>Tony is undeterred, of course, they’ve been together for too long for him to fall for that tone.</p><p>“Oh you know, that sacred tree graveyard over there.” He turns around to look at them, and points over his shoulder with his free hand.</p><p>“What?!” Steve shoots up straight, aghast. </p><p>Bucky shakes his head. Dumbass. "You know damn well we would check first, doll, or at least I would." He bumps his shoulder against Steve's. </p><p>Steve sags next to him and resumes his breakfast. Nothing comes between Steve and his food. </p><p>"Point stands, why did you feel the need to go out and chop down not one, but over a dozen trees?"</p><p>"It's a surprise," Steve grins around a mouth full of pineapple. </p><p>"More surprising than finding out I'm dating beavers?"</p><p>"Nothing wrong with a good beaver," Bucky smirks and next to him Steve erupts in laughter. </p><p>"I'm a firm wood person myself," Steve snickers and Bucky joins, like the fourteen year olds they still (not so) secretly are. </p><p>Tony rolls his eyes at them, but looks fond nonetheless. “Well, Pinky and the Brain, please let Jarvis know if you’re back in time for dinner, I was thinking Pasta al Fredo.” </p><p>With a soft kiss to their cheeks Tony leaves, and Bucky knows he puts a little more sashay in his hips when he knows they’re watching. Steve’s catcall is met by an extra booty wiggle, and Bucky watches appreciatively as he chews. “You’re totally Pinky, by the way.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>“Narf.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, this is way harder than YouTube made it look," Steve sighs. In any other man it would sound defeated, in Steve it sounds surprised. </p><p>Bucky nods, throwing his hammer on the ground in front of him. "It's a fucking nightmare," Bucky mutters angrily as they stand looking at what was supposed to be a treehouse by now, but what’s really more like a stork's nest, if the stork in question is both blind and high as a kite.</p><p>It's not presentable as a romantic getaway with a hint of boyish happiness, that's for sure. </p><p>They trudge back to the mansion and into the kitchen where Tony is shimmying to the music while chopping onions. </p><p>"I am a poor boy too, parampampam." Tony switches to humming as he sniffles violently then continues. "Parampampam rampampampam rampam--, damnit, stupid onions."</p><p>He sniffs again and turns to wash his hands under the sink, and when he looks up to find a towel he spots Steve and Bucky watching him at the divide between kitchen and living room. </p><p>"Hey Norbert and Daggert, why the long faces?" Tony asks through blowing his nose. </p><p>“It was supposed to be a gift…”</p><p>"We'd better show you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony looks at the bedraggled excuse for a treehouse a long time. Long enough to make Steve fidget and Bucky despair. Well, not actually despair despair, but he feels pretty glum. In the fading light the thing looks like it was pulled from a Halloween movie, not merry at all.</p><p>“Okay.” Tony nods and turns to them both. “First. We can fix it. Not tonight,” he holds up his hands in warning like his statement would’ve made Steve and Bucky run towards the tools again, “but tomorrow.”</p><p>Steve slumps in relief, and Bucky blows out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. </p><p>“Second,” Tony continues, looking at them in turns and they both tense up again, “thank you, you silly things.” He steps forward to pull them into a threeway hug and kisses both of their cheeks. “This is by far the best treehouse someone has ever given me.”</p><p>Steve wraps his long arms around both of them, and Bucky does the same, making the hug into a tiny huddle.</p><p>“It’s your first treehouse gift, ain’t it?” </p><p>“My very first,” Tony confirms with a grin, “that’s why it’s so special.”</p><p>“And it’s also special in the way of severe health and safety risks,” Steve adds.</p><p>“There’s that,” Tony nods. </p><p>“So you’re not mad?" Bucky had thought on some level Tony would’ve disliked to be left out of the construction, being the engineer and all.</p><p>“Of course not, I am hungry though,” Tony says pointedly, and this makes them let go and straighten.</p><p>Arm in arm they walk back to the mansion, content to listen to the jungle preparing for night time. It’s Bucky’s favourite time of day, when the incoming darkness makes them pull back into their own little bubble of light.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>December 10th</p><p> </p><p>“If you go anyway, can you bring me one of those fruity, crunchy things? You know?” </p><p>Steve blinks back at him, clearly having no clue whatsoever.</p><p>As soon as the treehouse was done Steve developed a liking to jump down the platform, and climb up the bough like a monkey, instead of using the stairs. This is fine by Bucky, because he likes to laze around and do as little as possible. So if Steve wants to take every opportunity to jump out of their little Tarzan hangout like King Kong, all the power to him. </p><p>"Top right shelf in the pantry, Sunshine, next to the poptarts." Tony calls from where he's sipping a juice box on the sundeck. Bucky swears he's like a cat, because even if there's only one ray of sunlight Tony will find it and bask in it. </p><p>"Oh, those mango thingies, Buck?" Steve beams with a new quest, and Bucky holds up his thumb. </p><p>"Be right back!" Steve calls and jumps off the platform with a boyish whoop of happiness. </p><p>Bucky knows Steve is virtually indestructible, but he still listens until he hears the dull thud that means Steve has landed, and his footsteps jogging away towards the mansion. </p><p>"I hope he brings some cheese as well," Tony muses.</p><p>"Hmm," Bucky hums, focusing on his book again. "We can always ask him to bring some."</p><p>"True."</p><p>"Hey doll?"</p><p>"Yeah Bronco?"</p><p>"Love you."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>December 10th, a little later</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, shucks, was the cheese just a ploy to get me away?” Steve whines playfully when he sticks his head up through the hole in the floor of the treehouse.</p><p>Bucky looks up from where he’s nibbling a line from Tony’s jaw to his collarbone -- his human hand wrapped in Tony’s hair, his metal hand snug inside Tony’s trunks -- to wink at Steve.</p><p>“Help, Captain!” Tony calls out, a little breathy. “You’re just in time, I’m being ravaged!”</p><p>“Ravaged, huh? I think I can help with that…”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>December 16th</p><p> </p><p>It’s still dark when he quietly leaves the bed and slips into the clothes he put near the door for this purpose before they went to sleep.</p><p>His bare feet don’t make any noise on the tiled floor, and the door opens silently on well oiled hinges.</p><p>It’s only a short trek to the top of the rocks overlooking the sea, but it’s a near impossible climb for baseline humans and completely secluded from both the mansion and the village a little further along the beach. </p><p>He's not sure what he's looking for here, but he knows he needs to pay his respects in some way, and he can only do that by himself. </p><p>Kneeling on the rock that'll bake in the sun in only a few hours, but which is still cold to the touch now, he starts whispering the long, long list of names of his victims. </p><p>They find him when the sun peeks over the ridge a few hours later. He's on the fifteenth reiteration of the list, tear streaks long since dried on his cheeks. He's just numb now. Numb and cold, and no amount of tropic sun will warm him today. </p><p>Tony emerges first, hovering at a little distance with just his boots and gauntlets, because of course he's just as bad as Steve at taking unnecessary risks. </p><p>"Get your ass on this ledge right this instant, Anthony Edward Stark," Bucky growls. He will not have another Stark's death on his conscience, especially not his dumb punk lover.  </p><p>Speaking of punks, just when Tony's feet hit the rock, Steve's hair sticks up over the ledge and is soon followed by the rest of him. Like Tony, he is dressed for a day at the beach, which is not suitable for vertical rock climbing. </p><p>"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" he groans, holding out a hand to help Steve up the ledge. </p><p>"What? You pick the perfect picnic site and we're not supposed to follow with breakfast?" Steve answers with that butter don't melt smile.</p><p>"That whole Dark Knight shtick doesn't suit you, Buttercup. Come." Tony holds out his hand as Steve magics a blanket from his backpack and spreads it out. </p><p>Bucky goes, because he could never ignore a beckon from either of his lovers, but even less today, and together the three of them sit down in the morning sun. </p><p>It's oddly nice, this breakfast on what used to be the most horrible day of the year. They eat in silence mostly, Tony holding Bucky's hand, Steve close against his other side. </p><p>It's so much more than he ever dared to dream, so much better than anything he thought he deserved. </p><p>He'll keep feeling unhinged all day, but that's okay. Steve will make inappropriate jokes and hug him extra often; Tony will pull him into an argument about some obscure sci-fi reference and braid his hair; and at the end of the day they'll cuddle up together in the middle of their obscenely large bed to whisper I love yous.</p><p>They all went to hell and back, but this feels a hell of a lot like a happily ever after. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>December 24th</p><p> </p><p>"Who the hell even does that?" </p><p>"A jerk, that's who."</p><p>"A stupid jerk."</p><p>"On Christmas eve…"</p><p>When the door of the quinjet opens they are hit by a wall of humid warmth, and both Bucky and Steve exhale in relief. Sure, it had been fun to assemble and kick some random jackass and his mutated glowworms' ass - glow worms, what the fuck is wrong with people - but there was sleet at 23 F and fighting in that cold was beyond miserable for the both of them. </p><p>And it put a huge chink in his Christmas dinner planning. </p><p>"Woah." Clint whistles appreciatively, first to jump out of the quinjet and onto the grass of their front lawn. Stevie got absolutely drenched in ice water so Tony personally piloted the quinjet as fast as it could go and parked it as close to to their winter hideout as possible.</p><p>Bucky helps Steve to stand and adjusts the blanket around his shoulders. Steve doesn't need the help anymore, not physically at least, but Bucky fussed over him ninety years ago, and he's not gonna stop any time soon. </p><p>Bruce shuffles past them, his own blanket around his shoulders just as Tony and Nat emerge from the cockpit.</p><p>"Thank you for inviting us early, kotenok, this is quite the little hangout.”</p><p>"Yeah, I wasn't gonna risk the ghost of Christmas past, you lot looked like the little match girl." Tony’s voice is light, but his gaze is full of concern when he approaches them, checking Steve over to see if he’s okay.</p><p>“You can help with the preparations,” Bucky tells Nat as Steve and him follow her towards the exit, and Tony falls in line on Steve’s other side. </p><p>“Too bad Thor couldn’t come,” Steve smiles. It’s still a bit shaky, but he’ll be okay. The warm evening air brings with it the fragrances Bucky already has come to associate with home, and he’s happy to have three of his friends with them tonight.</p><p>“Meh, he’s busy doing his Santa schtick,” Tony shrugs, “let the Caped Crusader have his fun.”</p><p>“We ain’t exactly been good boys, have we,” Bucky smirks around Steve’s shoulders at Tony, who shudders.</p><p>“Please for the love of Tesla’s socks don’t ever, ever be lured into talking about our sexlife with Thor again.”</p><p>At the mention of the incident Steve finally grins, which is much better suited on his face than that feeble smile from before. “But I’d love to hear more about his.”</p><p>“I’d wish you luck, but I’m scared for what he’d teach you…”</p><p>Later they sit around the fire; drinking eggnog and eating chocolate cookies; sharing stories and reminiscing, and it’s the best damn Christmas eve ever.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>December 25th</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise!”</p><p>Jim Rhodes emerges from the quinjet Nat used to pick him, Sam and Pepper up with a bright smile, but that’s not what catches the eye. It’s the three bots that trundle after him, beeping excitedly as they roll down the ramp and onto the landing pad. They wear matching Christmas sweaters -- Bucky’s not sure you can call it a sweater if it only covers their strutt -- and beep louder when they see Tony who runs at them to give them a hug.</p><p>“Doofusses,” Tony mutters, but no one is fooled by it, when it’s so clear how fond Tony is. </p><p>“James,” Jim says cooly when he walks up to Bucky.</p><p>“James,” Bucky replies just as disinterested. He watches Sam jog down to be pulled into a hug by Steve, while Ginny walks down at a leisurely pace, her normal stilettos traded in for flip flops.</p><p>“I win best Christmas gift this year.” Jim nods to where Tony is giggling about something Dum-E has on his sweater.</p><p>“Nah ah, ate him out for over an hour this mornin’,’ Bucky replies, smirking at Jim who makes gagging noises.</p><p>They frown at each other for a second, and then break out in grins as they pull each other into a bear hug.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, Buck.”</p><p>“You too, Jim.”</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>December 26th</p><p> </p><p>"We should've gone right at that intersection with the rock."</p><p>"That wasn't an intersection, that was an animal trail."</p><p>"It was an intersection, and we should've gone right because there's nothing even remotely crocodile shaped here."</p><p>"If you put the map down and help me search we'll find it faster."</p><p>"You're staring at a sheer wall, Steve!"</p><p>At this point Bucky steps in, after laughing his ass off at his boyfriends for over half an hour. Nat and him had snuck out early this morning to make Tony his scavenger hunt, but apparently geniuses and super soldiers don't necessarily make good trackers, and when Tony calls Steve by his real name shit is about to go down. </p><p>"You're both wrong," Bucky says, tapping the map with a metal finger. </p><p>Both Tony and Steve stare at him with a look of incredulous curiosity -- they don't like to be called wrong, but they're too invested in the hunt to object. </p><p>"You're not even in the right section of the island," Bucky adds with a grin. "Ya never shoulda left the garden."</p><p>Tony and Steve share a look, and then burst out laughing. </p><p>"Wow, we're really bad at this, aren't we?" Steve chuckles, and walks back to throw an arm over Tony's shoulders. </p><p>"You're bad at it, I said we should've gone up in--"</p><p>The rest of Tony's sentence dissolves into giggles when Steve mercilessly tickles him. Bucky attacks Steve's ribs until both his boyfriends attack him, and they end up on the forest floor in a tangle of limbs. </p><p>When they find the chest filled with chocolate coins in the treehouse Tony's eyes moisten and his lower lip wobbles, and Bucky and Steve wrap him up in a bear hug. </p><p>"Best Christmas ever," Tony whispers in between them, and Bucky has to agree. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>December 31st</p><p> </p><p>"I'm out."</p><p>“One, two, three. Oh dear, you're dead.”</p><p>"Rogers you're a cheating cheater who cheats!"</p><p>"That's a bit harsh, Tony."</p><p>"Here we go again…" Bucky gets up to refill their snack bowl while his lovers -- who both think rules are mere guidelines to be challenged and creatively applied -- quarrel. </p><p>When he comes back they've moved from the board game to some kind of judo, and Bucky happily munches the cheese crackers watching their butts and other parts flex and stretch. </p><p>"I wanna propose to make this part of the living room into another no clothing zone," he remarks when Tony twists this way and that to dislodge Steve's bulk. </p><p>He thinks he's ignored until Steve suddenly grunts and almost collapses and Tony rolls from under him with a shit eating grin. </p><p>"Talk about chea-- hey, fellas!" Steve sits up straight and holds one finger in the air. "Listen…"</p><p>When Bucky strains his ears there's the faint sound of fireworks going off in the distance and he looks at his lovers in surprise. "Did we just miss..?"</p><p>Tony pats his pockets for his phone, and Steve fishes it out from under the coffee table where it must've landed after their squabble. </p><p>Tony takes it and turns it around to show them it's 00.03. </p><p>They smile at each other, each of them momentarily trapped in the overwhelming feeling of sheer happiness, before Steve shuffles forward on his knees to pull Tony into a hug, and Bucky drops to the ground to join the hug.</p><p>"Are cheese bites joining our happy new year's hug, Buckaroo?"</p><p>"I feel they're an important part of the happy in that statement."</p><p>"Put the damn bowl down, Buchanan," Steve grumbles. </p><p>"Don't start the new year cursing, you'll... curse it!"</p><p>"I won't cuss if you don't pun…"</p><p>"Fellas." Bucky rejoins the hug with both arms after putting the bowl down. "We're having a moment here."</p><p>"Sorry, Buck."</p><p>"Sorry, Sweetcheeks."</p><p>They hug and kiss and smile, and Bucky sees his own incredulous happy glow reflected in the eyes of his lovers. </p><p><em>Look where we came from, and where we are now.</em> </p><p>"Thank you, Tony."</p><p>"What for? I should thank you guys."</p><p>"Nah, thank you."</p><p>"Thank you more."</p><p>Bucky rolls his eyes fondly and pulls his fellas with him as he lets himself fall backwards on the rug. "I'll thank ya when I get off first in the new year."</p><p>"Hey, that's not fair, we need to pull straws or something," Steve frowns and hefts himself up on one arm. </p><p>"Straws? What year are we in?" Tony objects. </p><p>"I want you to pull <em> something else</em>," Bucky says pointedly and bucks up his hips, making both Tony and Steve roll off.</p><p>"So crass, honestly, I'm living with Fred and Barney."</p><p>"Now there's a thought," Steve grins, and Bucky takes the cue to roll to his feet and throw Tony over his shoulder in one movement. </p><p>"Hey! No tag-teaming!" Tony wiggles on Bucky's shoulder as Steve gives Bucky a high five. </p><p>"Healthy cooperation, is what I call it," Steve grins, jogging in front of Bucky towards the bedroom. </p><p>"Cooperation my ass."</p><p>"Ohh, we plan to, doll." </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>March 1st</p><p> </p><p>"Do we have to?" Bucky throws in his best Steve Rogers puppy eyes at Tony, who might be a hard ass businessman, but sucks ass at saying no to them.  </p><p>"We don't <em> have </em> to, but--"</p><p>"We kinda do, we haven't had a proper pizza in months," Steve interrupts and not too subtly bumps into Bucky on his way to load another crate onto the quinjet. </p><p>Stevie made a good point, damn him, but Bucky has grown so used to sauntering onto the terrace in just his birthday suit; to eating fresh fruit straight from the tree; to staying up late at the campfire; to hear nothing but the ocean and the animals in the jungle behind them. </p><p>He'll miss this place bad when they're back home, but he won't stay if his lovers are away. </p><p>All this must be visible on his face because Tony puts his suitcase down to cup Bucky's face with both hands. "No long faces, remember Snowflake? We'll come back real soon, I promise."</p><p>Tony sends a longing look of his own at Pirate Mansion, and it's one thing for Bucky to feel sad, he can't stand it if his lovers are feeling low. </p><p>"We'll have fun back in New York, won't we, doll?" He picks up Tony's suitcase and slings his free arm over Tony's shoulder. "Been a while since we made the headlines," he smirks as they walk up the ramp. </p><p>"Dum-E, what did I tell you about teasing your brother like this?" Steve says sternly, while pushing the huge bot back to its place. Dum-E beeps indignantly as Steve straps him in, and U chirps something that sounds a lot like <em> Na na na na na</em>. </p><p>"It's almost like a school trip," Bucky adds with a laugh, and puts Tony's suitcase in one of the lockers, before joining Steve to get the rest of their stuff. </p><p>When everyone and everything is aboard, (including two family sized hammocks, enough self woven palm leaf baskets, crowns and miscellaneous figurines to last them the next thirty birthdays, -- Bucky needed a hobby, okay? -- and crates full of the delicacies they can only get here), the quinjet lifts off and they stare out of the window in silence. </p><p>Bucky suppresses the urge to wave at the mansion and the treehouse and the beach, all the spots he came to love so much. Even his little crow's nest -- as Tony has come to call Bucky's cliff top hideout.</p><p>"We'll come back, sweetheart," Steve says sincerely, gripping Bucky's thigh. “And you love New York in spring.”</p><p>"I know," he smiles at his lover.</p><p>Tony comes walking from the cabin and sits down across from them, putting his hand on top of Steve’s. “Think of all the Okonomiyaki you can eat again, and fresh donuts.”</p><p>Bucky smiles, but his heart isn’t in it yet. He’ll miss the place, sure, but not just that. “It’s just…” he starts, adding his own hand to the two on his leg. “I loved not having to share you guys with anyone. Back home we’ll all have to show up for work, and there’s our friends, and what not… I’ll miss being as close.”</p><p>He knows it’s dumb, and selfish, but he would stay on that island forever if it meant having his fellas to himself as he had.</p><p>Steve smiles, but his face does other interesting things as well, going through a whole host of emotions, before settling on careful blankness.</p><p>Bucky shares a Look with Tony. Steve going silent and then trying to hide something is a sure sign of trouble. The best thing to do is wait the punk out, because he can’t live with a secret and will throw it out sooner rather than later. Sure enough he gets up to pick up his backpack.</p><p>“Okay. So. I’ve wanted to wait with this until the right moment, though I didn’t really classify what a <em> right moment</em>,” he says with accompanying quotation marks, “is yet. You can wonder if right moments even exist at all, but that’s a discussion for another time?” A nervous chuckle follows this, and Bucky almost feels sorry for him. He can’t remember the last time he'd seen Steve this nervous.</p><p>“Doll,” Bucky starts, but Steve holds up his hand and then wipes his bangs to the side.</p><p>“Please.” Another nervous smile.</p><p>“I would’ve written a speech. Might’ve started one or two already? But for all the fabled Captain America speeching power, for the life of me I couldn’t find the perfect words in the perfect sequence, so I threw those in the fireplace, and now I’m just rambling and fucking this up and…”</p><p>“<em>Steve</em>.” Tony sits forward on his chair, clearly in as much need as Bucky to ease whatever gotten into their lover, but Steve doesn’t react as he rummages in his backpack.</p><p>He straightens and pulls out two large conch shells. “I got you these.” </p><p>With shaking hands Steve hands them over, looking scared enough to pass out.</p><p>Bucky takes it carefully, and when he turns it over he hears something rattle on the inside. </p><p>Tony and him share another look, and then both hold their shell with the opening down over their palms, shaking gently. </p><p>When Steve sinks to his knees Bucky's hands start to shake as well. <em> He wouldn't, would he? </em></p><p>"<em>S</em><em>teve</em>," Tony sobs more than says when from his shell a ring falls. Tony's hands are shaking as badly as Bucky's, and he bungles the catch, making the ring drop onto his lap and roll off. </p><p>"Oh no, oh God, what did I do? Where did it go?"</p><p>Steve, already on his knees, ducks in between them to pick up the ring from the ground. He presents it to Tony, who takes it with a shaky giggle and a sniffle. </p><p>"Please don't tell our children this," Tony hiccups and wipes at his eyes,  before admiring the ring. </p><p>Steve visibly relaxes, and a real smile creeps onto his face. "Is that a yes?"</p><p>"Yes! Yes! At least I think so, you didn't even ask anything yet," Tony laughs and cries at the same time and drops to his knees to hug Steve. </p><p>"Oh fuck, this must be the worst proposal ever," Steve groans with his face buried against Tony's shoulder. </p><p>"I'd say practice makes perfect, but you're ours now and we don't allow take backsies." Tony still sounds teary, but it's the best kind of teary to Bucky's ears. </p><p>Steve and Tony share a smile and a sweet kiss and then both turn to Bucky. "Come on, Buck, what are you waiting for?"</p><p>Steve's bravoure doesn't fool Bucky. Tony's reaction might've relaxed Steve a little, but he's still nervous for what Bucky will say. </p><p>"This better not be a fancy fortune cookie," Bucky jokes as he shakes the shell again.</p><p>When his ring falls out he catches it and folds his hand around it protectively, because some dark little corner of his mind never thought he'd have this and he needs a moment to calm himself. </p><p>Tony puts a hand on Bucky's foot, and when he looks up it's to Tony smiling with tears in his eyes, and Steve looking at him with such unveiled hope and love that Bucky feels his own eyes moisten. </p><p>"Damnit Rogers," he huffs, "Now we're all cryin'."</p><p>Tony snorts, and Steve looks like he wants to laugh but doesn't dare yet. </p><p>"I wanted to make you happy!" Steve huffs, and reaches out to take both Tony's and Bucky's hand. </p><p>"James Buchanan Barnes, Anthony Edward Stark, will you do me the incredible honour of becoming my husbands?"</p><p>"Well, duh," Bucky snotters and wipes his nose on his sleeve. "Asshole, ambushing us like that."</p><p>"That's no way to talk to your fiance, fiance," Steve grins, but turns sober and smiles that sincere smile that already had Bucky weak in the knees in the 1930s.</p><p>"You looked so sad, and I had the exact same feeling, you know? I don't wanna share ya with anyone, ever, so I thought…" he shrugs. "Better make you mine for all to see."</p><p>"You're ours too, you know. These," Tony wiggles the fingers of his hand with the ring, "go both ways."</p><p>"That's right, punk. No take backsies."</p><p>Steve finally laughs in relief, and sits up to pull Bucky into kiss.</p><p>"You only use the full names at the wedding, you dork," Bucky huffs, not good with words and emotions and shit. </p><p>"It added gravity to the situation."</p><p>"We're in a plane, we don't want more gravity."</p><p>"Can we use the comfy, plush, luxury chairs again, please? My knees are too old for this romantic schtick," Tony interrupts, and Bucky pulls Tony into his lap.</p><p>"I'm gonna put a ring on it as soon as we land," he promises, kissing Tony on his nose because it always makes these cute little wrinkles appear. </p><p>"You'd better," Tony giggles, and relaxes on Bucky's lap, playing with his ring. </p><p>"For you too, punk," Bucky adds, and leans against Steve's side when his <em> fiance </em>takes the seat next to him. </p><p>Bucky finally relaxes, happy in the knowledge where their honeymoon will be. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>(Not quite an) epilogue </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You really meant <em> as soon as we land </em>, didn't you?" Tony chuckles.</p><p>"Best engagement ring ever," Steve mutters and suckles on the sweet and sour candy rock on his. </p><p>"They also had edible underwear," Bucky grins and holds up the bag from the airport sweetshop.</p><p>"You didn't."</p><p>"Of course I did." </p><p>"Gotta make that sweet escape," Tony grins. </p><p>"Less punning, more licking, future Rogers-Stark-Barnes."</p><p>"Hey, why do you get to go in front, future Stark-Barnes-Rogers?"</p><p>"I proposed first."</p><p>"You cheated."</p><p>Bucky pushes in between his lovers as they saunter to the carpark. "Seniority goes, future Barnes-Rogers-Starks."</p><p>Bucky barks a laugh at two indignant outcries. In the end it really doesn't matter where he is, as long as it's with these dumb punks. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The mayasutra is an actual thing, go google it and imagine these three making a competition out of it...<br/>I have never been to the Bahamas, so all the details come from Google. Please let me know if I need to change something. </p><p>Come join us on the 16+ <a href="https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n"> Stuckony discord server </a> for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>